


Shakespeare was a hooligan and so are you

by BlooBlu



Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Bad Puns, First Meetings, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Playful Insulting, Reading, References to Shakespeare, a little swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Now it's Roman and Logan! I promis I'll get back to the whole loceit thing again soon XD
Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584493
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Shakespeare was a hooligan and so are you

Reading the complete works of Shakespeare was quite a proud achievement of Logan's. It had taken him a little over 3 months to do it, concentrating on seldom else. But, just because he'd already read every work doesn't mean he doesn't like to reread them from time to time, and this week felt like a good week to revisit Romeo and Juliet. He would spend some time reading and analyzing, transcribing his thoughts as he went.

He was just starting act 3 when he was interrupted, rather rudely, by someone slamming their hands onto his table. At first he might have assumed it was Patton, but even when excited he wasn't usually so brash. But very few others ever approached him, so-

"Ahah! A fellow Shakespeare fan, at last! And reading from the most romantic tale of them all, too- why, I should think you were after my heart!"

Looking up, Logan saw a boy roughly his age staring down at him, looking quite elated. He was wearing the odd combination of a red letterman jacket and a t-shirt made only for the school's theater production club. Then again, not everyone who wears a letterman jacket is exactly an athlete.

"I would hardly call it romantic, more a tragedy born from two teenagers that didn't know the meaning of true love - only lust."

"...Well I suppose that's true, but it's still quite the love story! Oh, I wish the school would let us perform it, but with all the death and kissing they said it would be "too inappropriate". Pshh. As if."

"Censorship at its finest. I understand that you approached me out of a shared passion for Shakespeare, but why did you have to slam your hands on the table so loudly?"

"For the _drama_ , of course! Roman Kingsely, head of the thespian club! And you are?"

"...Logan Berry, president of the National Academic team for our school."

"Logan… Berry. Like the fruit? Did your parents specifically name you Logan because of that?"

Logan felt his face heat up, and he averted his gaze. Yes, he was named after a fruit. It was silly, but he'd always liked that part about himself.

"Kingsley? Your last name is outdated by a few hundred years."

"...touche, nerd."

"Nerd?"

"Yeah, look at you! Twelve years old and you're wearing a _necktie._ "

"Fine then, _prep_. Or would you prefer _jock_?"

"I'd take either as a compliment, loganberry."

"Kingsley? More like peasant-ly-"

Dammit! Patton's endless puns are influencing him again… he needs to find a speech therapist specifically for discouraging puns and or play-on-words.

"Ohhh, damn! That was a good one!"

...Or perhaps not.

"Well, it really has been a pleasure, but I think I'm going to go find somewhere more quiet to read now. Goodbye."

"Oh, wait! Can we at least meet for lunch or something tomorrow? You really are a fascinating conversationalist."

"...In the non-fiction section of the library. It's where I usually have my lunch. I won't be the only one there, though."

"Okay! See you then, loganberry!"

"...are you going to keep calling me that?"

"Only until you give me a good reason to stop!"

**Author's Note:**

> Btw! I've decided take requests, I suppose. Only one shots, or something that won't need to be more than 2 chapters at most.  
> I'm open to at least try and write basically any ship, but if you just want family/friend dynamics or whatever that's fine too. This is just sort of so that I can keep on practicing my writing, even when I'm not actively working on a series.
> 
> Let me know in the comments, or if you want it to be a private thing just comment asking for another way to contact me.


End file.
